


That's Not a Penis. It's a Fist.

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fisting, Edgeplay, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ass pounder 4000 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Never stop pumping.





	That's Not a Penis. It's a Fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I feel like my fics are all riddled with spelling and grammatical errors because I never care to proofread and I am so sorry

"Get rid of that fucking dildo bike, Mac."

"It's not a dildo bike. It's the Ass Pounder 4000. It's an excersize bike. You'd know if you tried it."

"It's a fucking dildo bike, Mac."

"It's not a dildo, it's a fist. It pushes you back into your workout! Totally badass."

Dennis's eyes narrowed.

* * *

 

'Totally badass' was not what Dennis would use to describe the site of his fist dissapearing into his best friend's asshole. Honestly, it was kind of weird. It had surprised him how long it took to prep Mac to the point where he could push his fist inside. Mac was really fucking tight, taking a lot of lube and a lot of stretching. It took the longest when he was trying to fit in more than three fingers. Mac was lying on his back, cock flushed and leaking, back arched. Dennis could barely see his face.

"Look at me." Dennis ordered, smirking when Mac lifted his head. His face was bright red, tear tracks down his cheeks, breath coming out in soft pants. "You asked for it, baby boy. You wanted a real fist, didn't you? Why're you crying?" He twisted his hand, knuckles brushing over Mac's prostate.

Mac's body jerked, hips lifting up off the mattress and he let out a long, low, beautiful sound. "Dennis- Dennis- there-"

Dennis couldn't help but admire Mac. He loved watching him fall apart like this, watching him lose control, tending and relaxing and letting his body tremble with pleasure. He loved the sight of tear tracks on his face. He twisted his wrist again, pushing closer against Mac's prostate just to watch him squirm.

"Gotta get your full work out, baby boy." Dennis purred, reaching up to wrap his free hand tightly around the base of Mac's cock. "No coming yet. I can tell you're close."

Mac whimpered as Dennis leaned up to lick a thick bead of precome off the head of his cock. He felt Mac clench around him, hips squirming and twitching down against Dennis's fist. They'd been at it for a while now, Dennis pressing in deeper while making sure Mac couldn't come. Mac's cock was flushed dark red, almost purple, throbbing painfully with the need to come.

"Please, Den- cmon-"

"Never stop pumping, right, baby boy?"

Dennis's expression was just as teasing as his voice as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking it for a minute before pulling off with a soft 'pop.' Mac made a desperate, almost animalistic sound, hips jerking up to try and get more.

"Just take my fist, baby, c'mon. Don't get greedy." He slowly pulled it out, letting Mac whimper at the emptiness before carefully pushing it back in, enjoying how Mac stretched out to accommodate him. Mac was so vulnerable. Dennis loved it.

"I gotta- I need it." Mac whined, pouting down at Dennis like a neglected puppy.

"Don't look at me like that." Dennis scolded, tightening his grip on the base of his cock. "You'll get what I give you."

Mac whined low in his throat, squirming more. The sheets were a mess at that point, stained with lube and tangled up. Mac was so damn noisy and squirmy, made noises almost like a girl. Dennis liked watching his whole mask of feigned masculinity vanish. The best was always when Mac came, moaning and gasping and completely forgetting everything he was normally so adamant about.

Dennis pulled out again then pushed in, slowly fucking Mac with his fist, making sure to twist his wrist and press his knuckles into his prostate with each inward push. He could tell how badly Mac wanted to come, cock twitching and throbbing in his hand while his other pushed deeper and deeper inside of him.

"I'd fuck you, you know. If you really begged. But you'd be too loose." Dennis taunted, looking up at his best friend. He could see the embarrassment on Mac's face. "And if I rode you, you'd come in less than a minute. I know you, baby."

Mac just whimpered again, squeezing his pretty eyes shut and gasping when Dennis began slowly stroking his cock.

"Poor baby." Dennis cooed. "Look down at me. Do you wanna come?"

Mac nodded, reluctantly opening his eyes, tears clinging to his lashed. "Please, I need it."

"Please what? What do you need, baby boy?"

"Please, Dennis." Mac whined, thrashing his hips up, cock pressed in Dennis's hand and ass clenched around his fist. "I need to come, Dennis, please let me- please let me come, please-" he gasped, body jerking when Dennis ran a thumb over his slit.

"Do you really need it? You've been fine for so long without coming..."

"I need it, Dennis!" Mac nearly shouted, his voice cracking. "Please. Please. I'm so full, Dennis, I'm so full, please,"

Dennis smirked, looking lazily up at Mac and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue, removing his hand from his cock and gently stroking his tongue over the head. Mac let out a long, low whine and then came- body trembling, head falling back against the pillow. His come landed on Dennis's tongue, his cheeks, his lips. He licked it up, swallowed it, staring up at Mac the whole time. When Mac finally opened his eyes, it was to the site of Dennis licking the last bit of come off his lips as he pulled his fist slowly, gently out of Mac.

"Good boy." Dennis purred, a genuine smile taking the place of his smirk. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
